Little Greengrass
by x-Ice-Queen-x
Summary: She was the first girl to say 'no' to him. He was arrogant, but she always knocked him down a peg. She matched him in wit, intelligence, and riches. She was his equal. But more important than any of that, she accepted him. She was his salvation. AG/DM


**Title**: Little Greengrass

**Summary**: She was the first girl to say 'no' to him. He was arrogant, but she always knocked him down a peg. She matched him in wit, intelligence, and riches. She was his equal. But more important than any of that, she accepted him. She was his salvation.

**Pairing**: Astoria/Draco

_Canon-compliant_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sorry!

**

* * *

**

"Slytherin!" Astoria hopped quickly off the stool, grinning as her eyes locked onto her older sister, Daphne's, as she made her way over to the Slytherin table. Although there had been virtually no doubt that she would be placed in Slytherin (a Greengrass being placed elsewhere was unheard of), her parents would still be pleased when they found out it was official.

However much she wanted to sit by her sister, Astoria took a seat on the very outskirts of the first years, knowing that in Slytherin, you had to work your way to the top. Quite frankly, it was a challenge she couldn't wait to embark on.

She began chatting with her first-year counterparts, finding herself slipping easily into comfortable conversation. These children were much like herself, thank Merlin one of the perks of being in Slytherin was that you were placed with the _best_.

"Excuse me, little girl." A voice behind her drawled. She turned in her seat to see a boy sneering down at her. He would be handsome, she mused, if he didn't have such a horrid look marring his face. _That _would have to be fixed.

"Yes?" She answered politely. Her parents had always told her she had a charming voice, one of the many redeeming and attractive qualities passed down through the Greengrass blood.

"You seem to have taken my friend, Goyle's, seat. He's always on my right." He sat down next to her unceremoniously, looking at her expectantly. Astoria looked up at the lumbering figure she assumed to be Goyle, and contemplated her next move.

On the one hand, it would be horribly rude to refuse to relocate. On the other hand, if she did acquiesce to this blonde boy's demands, she'd be giving up her seat to a Goyle, someone decided beneath her. Her parents would _not _be pleased.

"Oh." She settled for responding with. "Can't he sit on your left for once?"

The blonde looked affronted, his grey eyes flashing as he responded, "Can't you just move?"

Astoria contemplated the most diplomatic way to answer him, but decided there would be no beating around the bush. "No." And with that, she turned back to her friends. She didn't see the look of complete shock that passed over the boys face, nor the glances he kept shooting at her through dinner.

**

* * *

**

"That was very silly, you know." Astoria admonished Draco as he came into the Common Room.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, little Greengrass?" Draco sighed and flopped down in a chair closest to the fire. Astoria had a hard time keeping her laughter down; seeing Draco Malfoy doing something as undignified as _flopping _was enough to send her into a giggle fit.

Then they would both be ridiculous.

"Really, what did you think would happen? You're very clever Draco, but this wasn't one of your best schemes. Dressing up as Dementor to scare Potter? Someone else would've conjured a Patronus if he hadn't been able to---which, might I add, surprised everyone else as much as it did you, who knew Potter had it in him?" She gathered herself from the couch she was sitting on and sat in a chair next to him.

"You know, little Greengrass, that may be the only compliment you've ever given me." Draco shook his head, "Granted, it was backhanded, but a compliment nonetheless."

"Well, I can't very well decimate you verbally when you've just been humiliated in front of the entire school, now can I? Even I've got a heart."

Draco smirked, "Who knew?"

Astoria ignored his jab and continued, "Did Madame Pomfrey at least fix you up well enough?"

"Well enough. Sometimes I think the woman is bloody punishing me. She honestly can't heal these bruises completely?" Draco scoffed. She reached over and rolled his sleeve up, seeing the remnants of bruises covering his arm.

"I've got some salve that could help." Astoria paused, looking at him, shy suddenly, "You know, if you want it."

Draco looked at me, clearly as uncomfortable as she was. "Er--sure." Once again, she almost laughed at his undignified response, but instead reached into her bag and pulled out a container, pressing it into his hands.

"Thanks, little Greengrass."

"Of course." They sat in comfortable silences for a few minutes.

"I'd better get to bed." Not only was it late, but Astoria Greengrass had no compulsion to stay up late for someone as impossible as Draco Malfoy. Even if he was being decent to her now, she was sure he'd be back to his merciless teasing soon enough. It was just how they worked.

"G'night, little Greengrass." Draco nodded as Astoria headed for the stairs. Before she left, she turned. Draco was looking at her intently.

"You know, Draco, you do make a rather puny Dementor. It's rather surprising Potter considered you a threat at all." Unlike most times before, Astoria's voice had taken on a light, teasing quality. This changed didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who smirked in response.

"Just goes to show I'm still somewhat intimidating, even if you don't think so." They shared a look before Astoria headed to bed.

* * *

Astoria hurried into the Common Room, glad to be over with her lessons for the day. Transfiguration had been particularly grueling, but it would've been a lot worse had Ginny Weasley been her usual chatterbox self. Thankfully, though, the girl was fairly subdued, and had been for most of the week.

Astoria may have cared a little more, but for Merlin's sake, she was a _Weasley_. If only Potter hadn't saved her from that Chamber last year, she wouldn't have to worry about her at all…

"Astoria!" Her face lit up as she heard her sister call her name. Daphne and Astoria were uncommonly close, especially for Pureblooded sisters, who usually fought tooth-and-nail over parental affections. However, Astoria and Daphne got along famously, most likely due to their similarities. From their slender figures to their long strawberry blonde hair, the only true difference was their eye colors---Daphne had a stunning ocean blue eye color, while Astoria had an meadow green.

"Daphne!" Astoria ran over to her sister and her 3rd year friends, quickly wrapping her arms around her waist.

"How was your day?" Daphne asked, moving closer to her friend Pansy in order to make room for Astoria. Astoria sat down gratefully. She really enjoyed the times with Daphne and her friends, they were much more mature than the boys and girls in her year.

"Good. Transfiguration was a nightmare. Weaslette was unusually somber, though, it was quite refreshing." Daphne laughed, a mirror of Astoria's laugh. They really were almost like twins.

"Is the little Greengrass having trouble in Transfiguration? A subject that is so barbarically easy that it's taught by a Gryffindor?" Astoria rolled her eyes at Draco's comment. He always seemed to be trying to goad her into an argument.

"I'm not having trouble, Draco, but thank you for your concern. Also, Dumbledore once taught Transfiguration, as even if you don't like him you must agree he's quite brilliant, so I wouldn't scoff at the subject." Astoria responded, giving her long hair a little toss at the end.

"Daphne, your little sister has got a bit of an attitude." Draco responded, keeping his grey eyes locked onto her.

Daphne smiled and slipped an arm around her younger sister's shoulders, "If it'll keep her from being harassed by absolute nutters like you, then I'll take it, Draco." She said teasingly. Astoria leaned forward eagerly as a thought sprang to her mind.

"Draco…" At this, Malfoy looked up, not used to Astoria initiating conversation with him.

"Yes?" Astoria smiled sweetly at him

"Is it true Hermione Granger _punched _you in the face?"

The laughter of his peers could be heard from outside the Common Room.

* * *

"Daphne! Little Greengrass! Take these!" Draco hurried over to the sisters, thrusting two badges into their hands.

Astoria looked at in curiously, laughing when it changed from _'Support Cedric Diggory-- the REAL Hogwarts Champion' _to _'Potter Stinks!'_

"Brilliant, Draco!" Daphne said. Draco smirked and looked to Astoria.

"Do they get your approval, little Greengrass?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, Draco, I didn't know my approval was so important to you." She smiled as she fixed the badge onto her robe, "But I must admit they're rather ingenious. If only a Slytherin had been picked…"

"At least our champion is a looker." Daphne offered. Astoria giggled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's a Hufflepuff, Daphne." He narrowed his eyes at Astoria, "Little Greengrass, I hope you've got better taste than that."

"Nothing wrong with looking, Draco." Daphne smirked as she got up to go to her next class. Astoria smiled.

"I don't think I'll be running off into the sunset with any Hufflepuffs soon." Astoria paused, "But someone could do a lot worse than Cedric Diggory."

Draco snorted, suddenly irritated. "His head will swell to the size of a house over being picked champion."

Astoria smirked and patted Draco on the shoulder, ignoring the spark that flowed through her fingers and up her arm, "But Draco, your head is so much bigger than that and I put up with you!"

Draco fought to conceal a smile and stood to leave. "Watch your mouth, little Greengrass." He said almost affectionately. Astoria shook her head in amusement as he left.

* * *

"I didn't even know you and Theodore were friends." Draco's voice came from right behind her. Astoria turned around, smiling impishly.

"Really, I think he wanted to take Daphne, but she and Blaise had already agreed to go together, so I'm assuming he decided her little sister was the next best thing." Astoria paused, "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to come otherwise."

"Very Slytherin." Draco sat down next to her.

"Where's your date?" Astoria asked politely. Although they'd had handful of private moments over the years, she still wasn't used to being alone with Draco Malfoy---or any boy, for that matter.

"Pansy? Probably mooing over Theodore. We just went together to please her parents."

Astoria laughed, "What a tangled web your year weaves, Draco." She paused, then asked boldly, "And where do you fit in?" She felt a slight blush creep onto her otherwise pale cheeks.

Draco smirked and leaned in closer, "Why so curious, little Greengrass?"

Astoria was flustered. She'd never been so close to a boy before. "N-no reason. Curious, you know me."

Draco smiled, seemingly pleased about something. "Nervous?" He said, inching closer

"Hardly." Astoria squeaked out. "Don't flatter y-yourself."

"I make you nervous." Draco leaned back, his expression smug. "I like that."

Astoria rolled her eyes. Now that he wasn't so close to her, she felt very foolish for being so affected. "You're incorrigible."

"If it makes you feel any better…" Draco trailed off. Astoria looked at him curiously, as his cheeks were beginning to flush.

"What?"

"You make me nervous too." Draco said, trying to appear indifferent. He stood abruptly, muttering something about finding Pansy, and left.

Astoria tried very hard for the rest of the night not to pleased with herself.

* * *

"I've never met a teacher so utterly stupid." Astoria announced to her friends by the fire.

"Not that it matters." Her best friend Victoria replied, "She's playing right into our hands. It'll be nice, for once, to have another teacher favoring Slytherin."

"You're right, but I'd hate to be taking my OWLs this year." Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Detention! Potter got detention on the first day of DADA!" Draco crowed as he entered the Common Room. Suddenly, the normally quiet room was abuzz with chatter as everyone laughed at the news.

Astoria grinned to her friends, "You were right, Victoria." She nodded at Draco as he approached her. Her friends suddenly quieted---they weren't as used to Draco's presence as she was.

"It was brilliant, little Greengrass. Best part of my day." He has a genuine smile on his face. Astoria smiled too. Draco, far too often, had a sneer or malicious loon on his face. He looked much better when he was actually happy.

Astoria laughed again, not noticing Draco's smile widening at the sound.

It surprised her when Draco decided to occupy the seat next to her.

"Blaise and your sister are still seeing each other, then?" He asked, and Astoria nodded in response. Her parents supported their relationship with much enthusiasm, but unfortunately for Astoria, now that Daphne had a boyfriend, her mother began questioning why _she _didn't have one.

"Thought as much. Their antics are making Pansy more aggravated than ever. Says she doesn't like being alone." Draco shook his head, and Astoria smirked.

"Don't you like the attention?" She wondered aloud.

"Not _her _attention." He looked pointedly at Astoria and she looked away, unsure of what to say.

Draco Malfoy was muddling her mind more and more each day.

* * *

"Little Greengrass!" Astoria's eyes snapped over to where Draco was leaning against the wall, a doorway to an unused classroom open beside him. "A word?"

Astoria glanced around to make sure no one would see them before following him into the classroom. It wouldn't do for rumors of Astoria and Draco meeting in an empty classroom to get around the school, or worse, back to her parents. They would surely think the worst, and she would be in for it.

"Yes, Draco?" She sat upon the teachers desk at the front of the room, watching him as he paced back and forth in front of her. Finally, he looked up at her, nodding as though he were confirming his own thoughts.

"We're going to Hogsmeade together next weekend." He said, looking at her expectantly.

"Excuse me?" Astoria sputtered, not knowing whether to be flattered of infuriated. She settled for a bit of the first one, and a lot of the second one.

"We could go the Three Broomsticks, although admittedly it is a bit low-class…" Draco seemed to be thinking to himself, so she interrupted.

"Draco, you can't just tell me who I will and won't be going to Hogsmeade with!" Astoria exclaimed. He looked at her in surprise.

"You don't want to go with me?" He seemed shocked.

"Whether I want to go or not is irrelevant now; I would never go on a date with someone who can't respect my independence. I won't be told what to do Draco." And with that, Astoria hopped off the desk and headed for the door.

"Little Greengrass!" Draco called after her.

She sighed and turned to face him. He looked bewildered. "My name is _Astoria_, Draco." She said sadly as she left. and he looked after her, shock written on his face.

* * *

Astoria sat with her sister and her friends on the train to Hogwarts, eager for her 5th year, but not eager for her OWLs. Daphne had done exceptionally well, getting 9 OWLs, and Astoria knew her parents expected her to do just as well, if not better.

Astoria glanced around the compartment, Daphne was sitting to her left, a place beside her for Blaise when he returned from wherever he was whisked off to. Theodore was absent, but then again, he always was a bit of a loner, unwilling to join Draco's posse. With that thought, her gaze flicked over to Pansy, and invariably down to Draco's head in her lap. Astoria fought to suppress the scowl that threatened to take over her pretty face.

Daphne smiled and leaned in, "Jealous, little sister?"

Astoria raised her nose in the air, "Hardly."

Daphne was about to respond when Blaise returned, bringing with him stories of the ridiculous 'Slug Club'. When Pansy commented on Blaise thinking Weaslette was pretty, it was Daphne's turn to viciously glare at her, and Astoria joined in for her sister's sake.

"Pansy, if looks could kill, you'd be dead. You've got both Daphne and little Greengrass after your blood." Draco commented, his voice bored.

Astoria didn't contribute much to the conversation, as most of it was Draco bragging and hinting that he had better things to do than be at Hogwarts. Astoria knew what he was speaking of, of course, but wondered how much help someone who isn't even of age could be to the Dark Lord.

Finally, she decided to go see some of her friends from her own year. Bidding her sister and her friends goodbye, she left the compartment and found her friends, who quickly filled her in on all of their summer escapades.

* * *

Astoria grumbled as she left her lesson, heading for the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately enough for her, it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She could only hope Myrtle would be hiding in a toilet or something, and would leave her well enough alone.

She opened the door and heard the sound of someone crying. She dismissed it at first, but then realized Myrtle didn't just cry, she wailed. No, this was someone else. Astoria stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She certainly wouldn't be comforting the girl. In the end, she decided to ignore the person. They obviously wanted to be left alone anyway.

She entered the bathroom and was shocked when she found Draco Malfoy sitting on the ground, crying.

"D-Draco?" She gasped out. His head snapped up and he was standing within an instant, turning his face away from her in an attempt to wipe his tears away.

"Astoria, I---" It was a mark of how upset he was, that he didn't use his nickname for her. It was disturbing.

"What's wrong?" Astoria stepped closer to him. He turned his back to her.

"N-nothing. It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." He said the last words bitterly and sat down again, his head falling into his hands.

"I could try." She replied softly, sitting beside him. He didn't respond, so she took in his features. Of course, she had noticed him deteriorating slowly over the past months, losing weight, the circles under his eyes darkening. It bothered her more than she cared to admit, and she had come to the unwilling and incredulous conclusion that she actually _cared _about the well-being of the spoiled boy before her.

Who was obviously suffering now. Astoria had known that things hadn't been the same for his family since his father had gotten arrested, but she had a hunch this breakdown wasn't about the loss of his family's prestige.

"It's your mission, isn't it? It's weighing you down." She asked him quietly. He let out a shaky sigh and nodded. In a moment of thoughtlessness, she reached her arm out and pulled him to her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder while she stroked his hair. Contrary to what she thought his reaction would be, he leaned into her touch, as though he were starved for affection. Which, given his current state of mind, may not be so far from the truth.

"I don't think I can do it." She saw another tear stream down his face. "I have to, though."

Astoria leaned her head against his, "Everything will work itself out in the end."

Draco pulled away from her, abruptly. "Astoria! No, no it won't. I'll be killed, Astoria, nothing will work itself out. I have to do it." He had an almost manic gleam in his eye, and it would've scared Astoria if she weren't so filled with pity. Draco was terrified, and it was making him desperate and crazy.

"Look." He yanked his sleeve up and she blinked as she stared down at the ugly tattoo on his arm, "How do you expect that to work itself out?" Astoria fought to find the right mixture of comforting and understanding words as she stared down at the Dark Mark emblazoned on his arm, but she found that no words could come. She truly couldn't understand the position he was in.

"I'm sorry." She settled on finally. "I'm so sorry." She held out her arms to him and he accepted her invitation, squeezing her tight.

"Me too." Draco paused, "Do you th--think worse of me? Do you think I'm a coward, for being…" For being scared. Astoria finished his question in her mind, and looked at Draco, really looked at him.

All her life she had believed in Voldemort's power without hesitation. She had never thought much about it, seeing as she was a female and Pureblooded girls were only expected to actually become Death Eaters if they wanted to. Those types of things were still, in Pureblood culture, left up to the men.

So she looked at Draco, and thought of everything she knew of him. From his spoiled and self-serving behavior during the first years of their acquaintance, to the grudging respect he had finally given her for being his match in both wit and intelligence, to the way he mocked and emotionally tortured those he thought were below him, but also the protective stance he took in front of her, should anyone ever try and hurt her.

And all at once, she understood with perfect clarity that her and Draco's positions were much the same. They had grown up, pleased to live off the fairytales spouted by their parents. They were made to feel special, pampered, brilliant. And never had anyone told them otherwise. They'd never had to strive or work for respect. And now Draco was caught, fighting his father's battles far before he was mentally ready to decide whether he wanted to or not. Draco was fighting for his family, the one thing he truly cared about, even more than being Pureblood.

"No." She said finally, "I don't think you're a coward, Draco." He buried his head in her neck and let out the breath he had been holding in.

And she held him, because he needed it. And he let her, because he knew she understood.

* * *

The battle was over. Voldemort had lost.

Astoria, of course, hadn't been at the battle. After Pansy's outburst, most of the Slytherin house was unceremoniously escorted off of Hogwarts premises. Just as well, she knew her parents would've been furious had she or Daphne been involved in the fighting. It was far too dangerous.

Many people had been lost, from both sides. Obviously as the losers, the Death Eaters' ranks had been thoroughly decimated: the most notable losses being the Lestranges and the Carrows, as well as Severus Snape (but apparently he was never on their side anyway).

One person she hadn't seem emerge from the rubble was Draco, and that worried her. Over the school year they'd grown close, Draco's moodiness and anger turning everyone away from him except for her. She seemed to be the only one able to deal with him when he was in one of his moods, she alone was able to bring him back to reality and calm down.

As much as she hated to admit it, over the years Draco had wormed his way into her heart, and she wasn't sure to what degree, but she knew she would be devastated if he had been killed.

So there she was, waiting at the entrance to Hogsmeade, watching members of both sides pass from the battle site into the town. She saw the Weasleys, and her heart constricted as she saw the body of one of the twins being carried by. She'd never liked the Weasleys, true, but out of any of them, she would've wanted the twins to survive. This was only because she and Daphne were practically twins, with their close friendship and similarities, and she knew it would kill her inside if Daphne were gone, so she could only pity the remaining twin for being left behind.

And then, as her thoughts drifted away from the red-headed family, he was there. Between his mother and father, all looking shaken but clearly overjoyed that they were all together. Draco looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Waiting for Daphne?" He asked as his family approached her. She felt foolish, and suddenly out of place.

"Daphne is at home. We left together. I stayed to make sure…" Astoria trailed off and looked at the ground. "I noticed you didn't leave with the rest of us."

Draco cocked his head, a curious expression on his face. "No, I stayed behind. Who are you waiting for, then?" Astoria forced herself to meet his gaze and gave him a sheepish grin.

"You." She paused and quickly continued, "I know, it's silly, but I just wanted to see for myself that you were all rig---" She hadn't even registered Draco leaving his parents embrace and moving towards her, but her words were cut short when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, little Greengrass." She couldn't place the emotion in his voice, but it made her heart soar, and at this moment Astoria had never been more thankful to hear his ridiculous and patronizing nickname for her.

* * *

"Do you know what today is?" Draco drawled as he grabbed her hand, delicately lacing their fingers together over the table. Astoria pretended to think a moment.

"Why, no, I don't. Hopefully it doesn't hold any significance." She teased. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Your horrible sarcasm would reduce a weaker man to tears, love." He remarked. She smirked.

"Good thing I'm not with a weaker man." Astoria said firmly, hoping the conversation, on tonight of all nights, would not stray to why she chose to be with him. Draco was filled with guilt and remorse over the war, and had a hard trouble understanding why someone as seemingly perfect as Astoria would choose to be with someone as weak and vile as he.

Astoria didn't see those qualities. She, unlike a majority of the Wizarding population, did not see a heinous former Death Eater when she looked at her boyfriend. Instead, she saw man who had seen too much as a boy, things grown men shouldn't even have to see. She saw a man haunted by the things he had been forced to do in order to survive. She saw a man who's thoughts had been poisoned with hate and anger throughout his childhood, who, like her, was only now trying to get over the prejudices they had been raised to hold.

Anyone else who looked would've seen Draco Malfoy, influential heir to the Malfoy throne who was trying to make amends for picking the losing side of a war. A coward.

But _her _Draco, her Draco was strong. Strong enough to wake up each day knowing he would face the hushed whispers of his peers, their looks condemning him as he entered a room. Only she knew that he condemned himself more than they ever could. He was a man who did not mind picking the _losing _side of the war; he was a man who regretted picking the _wrong _side.

Draco squeezed her hand at that moment, pulling her back to earth, and she asked, "So what is tonight, Mister Malfoy?"

He smirked at her, "Tonight, it'll have been three years that we've been together." He allowed a large smile to break out on his face, "Also, little Greengrass…"

Astoria rolled her eyes, "After all these years, Draco?"

"I had to get it in, for what, after tonight, will hopefully be the last time." And with that Draco knelt down. Astoria's eyes widened and her heart raced.

"Astoria, I don't' think you'll ever know how much you've truly saved me. Saved me from becoming a monster like him, or like my crazy aunt. You know more than anyone who I am, and you accept me, faults and all. And I know I've got some big ones." Draco took in a deep breath, "What I'm asking, little Greengrass, is if you'd consider leaving the name Greengrass behind, and marrying me?"

Astoria could hardly speak as tears came to her eyes. All she could do was nod, but that was enough. Draco swept her into his arms, placing kisses all over her face as he slid the ring onto her finger.

She wouldn't be his little Greengrass anymore, but she would always be his.

* * *

Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
